A kind, cool kind of quiet
by Lullasong
Summary: Applejack tries to get Applebloom to bed. At least that is the way it starts. What will the night bring for one of the Apple family siblings?


_**A kind, cool kind of quiet.**_

 _By Lullasong_

Applebloom leaned in close, her noggin now mere inches away from that of her elder sister Applejack's. "Well? Ain't cha gonna answer the question?" The pressure was on. Applejack avoided her sister's gaze instead choosing to survey the room, scanning over every inch.

"Why would ya wanna know something like that?" Applejack took a slow gulp.

"Aww, come on Applejack. I just wanna know..." The little filly's eyes burned with an over eager fire. "Who's the first colt you ever had a crush on?"

Applejack rolled her eyes. _"I'd sooner be wrastlin' with that Hydra over in Froggy Bottom Bog than to answer this."_ she thought. Just as she was on the verge of perspiring over the whole mess, a knock came at the door.

"Coming!" Applejack had hardly finished speaking when she was already over by the door whisking it open with almost enough might to tear it off it's hinges. And there on the other side stood Big Mcintosh, the oldest of the Apple siblings.

Applebloom chuckled. "See, even Big Mac wants to know who he is!"

"Har, Har Applebloom. More like he's wonderin' what's taking you so long to fall asleep." AJ placed a hoof on big Mac's left shoulder. "She's yours..." she whispered. Then with more gusto than in her lightening fast door opening display she darted off downstairs. This left one over-eager and a bit hyper little filly and one slightly confused older brother in each other's company.

He waltzed into the room with the intention of getting his sister to bed. Sometimes that was an easier task said than done.

"So Big Mac who was the first filly to ever catch your eye? If ya' know what I'm sayin." She gave him a couple winks, trying to stifle her laughter.

"Nnope."

"Nnope?" Applebloom scratched her head. "So uh, is it nnope you don't know what I'm sayin'? Or is it nnope you don't want to answer?"

"Eeyup." The case was now closed as far as he was concerned.

Applebloom leaned over the side of her bed until the image of her brother now appeared upside down. "Okaaay, so is it eeyup you won't answer? Or eeyup you don't know what I'm sayin'?"

"Ee-" he stopped himself, finishing would only lead to more confusion.

"What in tarnations is going on in there?" came the familiar voice of Granny Smith approaching from down the hall. Strange that she would still be up, usually she was the first one of them to be out like a light. She entered the room, eyes drooping like she would fall asleep at any second. "A-Ain't she asleep by now?"

Big Mac flew over to Granny Smith, placed a hoof on her left shoulder, the same way Applejack had done to him. "Nnope." he answered. And with that he dashed off into his bedroom. Now was probably a good, if not convenient time for some shut eye .

"So now Granny, it looks like it's just you and me." Applebloom sat up straight in her bed. "Who was the first colt to ever catch _your_ eye? You'll tell me right?"

"The first who now?" It took her a second to process. "Well I suppose I could tell ya'. Then would you finally get some sleep?"

Applebloom nodded. She'd struck gold! Figuratively speaking. Now all that was left to do was to sit back and listen to the hopefully long and interesting story she would now get the pleasure to hear.

Granny walked over and sat beside the bed, eyes gazing toward the ceiling with her hoof rubbing under her chin as she pondered a remembrance. "Well, let me see now. It was many moons ago, in the summer time I believe...no,no, it was't either. It was smack in the middle of winter! And let me tell you, it was the coldest winter I'd ever weathered. My jaw aches just thinkin' about it..."

Big Mac sank down into his bed, underneath the covers. His head gently resting against the pillow he let out a slight yawn. It wasn't long at all before he found himself drifting off to sleep, listening to the sounds of Granny tell her tale. Tonight he dreamt not of trying to buck giant apples without success or about winning back his turkey call champion title from Pinkie. It was a distant memory...

 _ **...**_

Going for short walks beyond the boundaries of Sweet Apple Acres wasn't something new for the young colt. He'd often go for one just about every day after his chores were finished. And sometimes he'd take them mid-work as a break from the farm. Usually his sister Applejack would be with him but she was out and about on a camping trip with a friend for a couple of days. She sure was growing up fast. She had just earned her Cutie Mark little more than a month ago.

So for today nopony was around, just him and the serene sounds of nature for his background music. Birds were singing, the cool spring wind rustled through the trees. But over in the distance, just barely he could hear the sound of somepony besides the birds singing a tune. Of the many times he'd walked this path he had never seen a single sign of anypony and that was what he liked about it. So, given this new development he wasn't quite sure what he should do.

There were the obvious options: Continue another way, go back home, or walk on and risk running into the stranger. Whoever that may be.

 _"Well, I've come this far. I should just take a look first and see who's there."_ he thought. Approaching the direction of where the singing had just ended he crouched down. Quietly he tip-hooved his way up right behind a bush. With one hoof he parted the foliage just enough to check out what was up ahead.

On the other side he spied a tree, nopony there. But craning his head slightly he saw that next to that tree was a gathering of animals. Birds, bunnies and all sorts. Smack in the center of them all was a little yellow mare. A young Pegasus pony with a light pink mane which flowed gracefully across her face partially obscuring her right eye.

 _"She don't look so bad. Probably got nothin' to worry about."_ Without realizing it he was smiling right up until a rabbit scared him half out of his wits by hopping onto the back of his head. In spite of not knowing what it was he did not let out a yell. Only when the bunny leaned down to look him square in his wide-with-terror eyes did he see just what it was. He silently sighed with relief.

 _"I better go make myself known to her before something else happens."_

He walked out and into the open. His eyes were closed as he cleared his throat, preparing to speak. Upon opening his eyes to greet her to his surprise there was no pony to be seen where she had previously been. _Poof,_ it's as if she had just vanished into thin air. Odd though that all of the little critters were now all looking up into the same shaking tree.

 _"Wait, trees don't shake!"_ Curious, he pointed his peepers toward the thick wall of shivering leaves and branches, spying a pair of beautiful but sadly, terrified looking teal eyes peering out.

 _"Did I scare her?"_ He heard a few faint whimpers come from above. "Eeyup." He nodded to himself.

Holding out his hoof, he motioned for her to come back down. As he did a bunny, perhaps the same one that had startled him from before jumped onto his back, then head and finally bounded its way onto Big Mac's outstretched hoof. The fuzzy little guy reached up with both of his paws toward the frightened pony as if to say, 'Come on, I'll catch you'.

The shivering stopped and slowly a hoof emerged. Then a head and the rest of her body. Gently she fluttered back down to the ground. The bunny launched itself off Big Mac's back and onto her's, nestling himself all cozy inside her soft mane. Then, nothing happened. It was like an unspoken staring contest had begun. He with his green eyes, stared into her eyes and she did the same.

Fifteen seconds of near silence passed save for the sounds of a buzzing bee and a chirping bird. Besides that there was nothing to be heard.

"Eeyup" he said nervously, breaking the quiet. He gave a weak smile hoping to break up some of the awkwardness but probably just ended up adding to it.

A Blue Jay flew by and landed on her ear, leaning down he chirped something as if whispering to her. She nodded softly, closed her eyes and let out a sigh almost to quiet to hear. Lowering her head she began nudging dirt around with the tip of her left hoof. "U-Um, you see... Mr. Blue Jay-" She ended abruptly, still making no eye contact.

The little bird once again chirped into her ear unitelligibly. "Ok, I understand." She told her avian friend.

Big Mac turned his head to the side. _"Wait a second. Can she talk to animals?"_

"My name...is um, F-Fluttershy." The bird chirped again, coaxing her to continue. She gave back a tiny smile in return for his earlier one. "And well...that little bunny seemed to be okay with you so you can't be all bad."

"Eeyup." Big Mac heartily agreed, nodding.

"So...what's your name?"

He extended his hoof. "Big Mcintosh." he announced. She was sweet, kind _and_ well mannered even if she was a might shy.

"Nice to meet you Big Mcintosh." She reached out her hoof in kind. "Mind if I call you Big Mac...um, if that's okay with you?"

He nodded his head and shook her hoof. But what about his chores! How could he have gotten so distracted? He'd told Granny that his walk would only be a short while but that time had probably gone. The figurative cogs in his mind began spinning into overdrive.

" _Granny! C-Chores! Gotta go home!"_ he said aloud in his mind. All four of his hooves scurried him off but he only got a few feet before realizing he wasn't sure which way was home.

"Um, is something wrong?" Fluttershy asked but the red pony was to scribble scrabble to think straight let alone hear her hushed tones.

He came back, his hooves bouncing him up and down in place as he spoke. "Which way to Sweet Apple Acres?"

"Sweet Apple Acres?" Fluttershy repeated. She hadn't the slightest idea where that might be. Her feathered friend known as Mrs. Duck waddled forth with an answer. Pointing with her wing in the right direction she gave an audible quack.

"Thanks Mr. Duck." Big Mac called over his shoulder as he galloped away.

"Oh, a-actually that's _Mrs._ Duck." said Fluttershy, her voice too small to be heard by the scurrying young stallion.

"That's strange, he seemed to understand Mrs. Duck's directions." She hadn't noticed the pointed wing. "Do you think he can he speak to you like I do?" she wondered aloud to all her animal friends, grinning from ear to little pony ear.

Mr. Rabbit wriggled his nose, bouncing all around. "Fluttershy! Fluttershy!"

"Yes Mr. Rabbit?" Fluttershy answered, laying down to be more on his level.

He sprung onto her face. "Fluttershy! I smelled apples!"

"You did?." she simply asked, seemingly unfazed by the rabbit on her muzzle.

"Yep, and I smelled them on that red pony. Can you get some from the apple pony?"

"Oh, well...I don't know about that."

"Please, Fluttershy? He went to the Apple Acres."

"Well...I g-guess we could maybe go and take a teensy tiny little peek over to where he went."

"And I can lead the way." Mrs. Duck chimed in.

"Yay!" all the critters cheered in unison. Some liked apples, some just wanted to keep around her but others liked the idea for the sheer thrill adventure.

"Alright, everyone stay together now and let us follow Mrs. Duck." she said.

It wasn't too long at all, a short walk really, till they came upon Sweet Apple Acres. It was a sight alright, one that had everyone's jaw agape. Rows and rows of delectably sweet apples were in no short supply for their needs. But Fluttershy wouldn't have her animals go to town just eating whatever they wanted. The way they seemed to be behaving she would not be surprised if they tried to devour half the orchard.

Nervous tension started to fill her. She felt that at any moment as she and her animal apple party parade strolled up to the main house that somepony or something would pop out. 'Who are you and why are you here?!' she imagined they would say. For the animals sake she trembled forward even if there was no Big Mcintosh in sight.

"Big Mac?" she whispered, too scared to speak up.

"Louder, Fluttershy." encouraged Mrs. Duck.

Fluttershy squeaked at the prospect of raising her voice. "B-Big Mac?"

Not feelilng the quite the gusto they wanted, the animals pitched in to help. Every one called out to the pony they had met before, but being animals as they were nopony would be understanding that too well.

An elderly pony's voice could be heard coming from inside. "What the doodle? Have the critters escaped again?"

The door opened slowly and out he came, Big Mcintosh. Fluttershy's heart began to beat just a little bit faster.

"Do I need to get my critter wranglin' boots on?" The pony inside called out again.

"Nnope." he answered, his rich voice allowing him to be heard without raising it. For all that had happened he wasn't surprised by a band of critters and the pony he had just met showing up out of the blue. He was happy she came by, it had started to get a little lonely with just him and Granny around to tend to things. Not to mention the chance to get to know her better was a plus.

The owner of the voice from before came and joined him at the door. She was an older pony with a gray mane and an apple pie Cutie Mark. "Then what is it?" she asked, laying eyes on the company at her door. "Well I'll be a cockatrices Auntie! What's all this little missy? Are you all right?"

Fluttershy, slightly wide-eyed and feeling it hard to speak simply nodded.

Granny winced, semi-believing her affirmative gesture. "Well I guess, if you say so. And are all these little birds, rabbits and the like with you?"

The shy Pony nodded her head once more.

"I guess there's only one question left to ask." Granny turned to Big Mac. "Do you know this little filly?"

"Eeyup." he answered.

"Alright, I'll leave you two to it then." she turned and walked back in adding, "She sure is a cute one Big Mac."

"G-Granny!" Big Mac spoke, turning a fierce shade of red as the old pony just laughed.

Fluttershy started to shrink down, feeling the weight of her shyness starting to get the best of her. "Um, s-sorry to trouble you like this but-" She paused, squeaking just a smidge. "B-But I was wondering if you wouldn't mind sparing just a few apples for my friends?" She stood back up, taking a small gulp. "Of course I wouldn't mind working for them seeing as I don't have any bits."

Big Mac, still shocked from Granny's outburst had to force himself to move. He turned and trudged back inside.

"Oh that's okay, I understand." Fluttershy said before he went completely out of sight. She lowered her head in defeat and addressed everybody. "Well little ones, I tried my best. Why don't we go back and I'll try to-"

 _*Plunk*_

Fluttershy was interrupted by the sound of a bushel of apples hitting the ground at her hooves. She looked up to see that brilliant red pony standing in front of her. "Oh...so you just went inside to get the apples for us?"

"Eeyup."

Now Fluttershy's face was the one painted a tinge of scarlet. In a surprising move she flew up and whole-heartily embraced him. "Oh, thank you Big Mac, you really are a true friend." It didn't matter to her how nervous she had been before, she was now as happy as could be.

"E-Eeyup." he stuttered, humbled a bit by the act. Without thinking twice he embraced her as well.

From behind Fluttershy could hear the sound of the animals digging into their treat. "Oh-" She let go of him and hovered in mid-air upon a delayed realization. "What should I do to pay for these?"

"Not necessary." he answered.

"Do you mean you're just gonna give them to us?"

"Eey-" he didn't finish speaking and he didn't have to. That was all she needed to hear to embrace him once more and he didn't stop her.

In the distance a raspy voice called out to her. "Fluuteerrrshy!"

Fluttershy gasped. "Rainbow!" She turned to see the very pony she had pictured. It was Rainbow Dash flying about above the apple orchard and she must have spotted her friend because she was now making a bee line straight for them.

"There you are! I've been looking for you like everywhere. I was worried sick. And...who's the guy you were hugging?"

Fluttershy couldn't hide the red glow on her face. "Well you seee, he's a..."

"Yes?" Rainbow asked, all the more intrigued.

"Well he's a new friend of mine and he's been very kind to me and my animals."

"Has he now?" Rainbow glanced at Big Mac. "Well, that's all cool with me. Any friend of Fluttershy's is a friend o' mine." She went right up and shook his hoof before he fully understood what was happening. "The name's Rainbow Dash, pretty sweet place ya got here."

Fluttershy tapped her fellow flyer lightly on the shoulder. "Sorry to worry you Rainbow Dash. I just got so caught up in everything and just forgot about your nap. I promise that it won't ever happen again."

"Nah, it's fine," Rainbow shrugged. She was just glad and pretty surprised that Fluttershy had made a new friend.

"If I were the one down on the ground and my pal was napping on a cloud I probably would have lost track myself. But uh, our folks might want us back with them. We should probably get going."

"Oh okay," Fluttershy began. "I'll just say good-bye and then I guess we can leave."

The animals all gathered around for a group hug with their butterfly cutie marked friend. "Oh I'll miss you all so much. I hope it won't be too long before I get to see everyone again."

She was leaving. And so soon after she had just gotten here. But where did she live? He knew practically everypony in town but he had never seen her before. He definitely would have remembered a pony like her. They had barely met but he had already grown attached to her. Only one word came to his mind.

"S-Stay?" His head sunk low.

Fluttershy, now partially buried in a small pile of soft assorted creatures not wanting to let go of her tried her best to wriggle free. "I'd love to Big Mac but my parents-"

"Ah, you know what." RD interrupted. "Maybe I could dash over to our folks and ask them about this. I mean, It's obvious that you two being such new friends and all would want to spend more time together."

"But Rainbow, we're going back to Cloudsdale tomorrow."

"Exactly, that's like a whole night away. So maybe they'd let you, I mean us, spend that night over here, huh? They're already staying the night."

"Don't you worry Big Mac, I've got ya covered." Granny Smith waddled out from the house dressed in her blue bonnet and ready to go. "Your little filly friend will be spending the night here lickitty split."

Big Mac's jaw dropped, completely speechless. But at least his Granny's timing was impeccable.

"So, is that your Granny?" asked Rainbow Dash.

His words slowly started to come back to him. "E-Eeyup."

RD patted him on the back. "Heh ha, we'll I like her already! Wait up Granny, I'll lead the way."

 _ **...**_

Thankfully the Mayor had been there talking to their parents about something. Big Mac didn't know what and he wasn't about to ask them. As soon as they arrived they got to talking, telling them about everything that had happened. With assurances from Granny Smith and a vouch from the Mayor herself the parents agreed to let their daughters spend the night at Sweet Apple Acres on the grounds that they visit the place first to check it over. And they did just that, after Granny made a quick stop in town to get the folks a place at the inn and to check in on the youngest member of the Apple family.

Big Mac, hadn't originally thought about Rainbow coming along too but it didn't really matter as she was a friend of Fluttershy's. The adults stood at the house for over two hours talking it up with the Mayor and Granny Smith about things unknown. Big Mac, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash passed the time outside playing games of tag, catch and hide and go seek, that last one had been Fluttershy's favorite.

After the visit was over both RD and Fluttershy hugged their parents good-bye and settled down into the kitchen. After a nice dinner which wasn't all apple based, some apple pie was served. After all they had about four whole pies of it hanging around. With both Big Mac and Applejack in the same house though that wouldn't last too long.

"I tell you guys," said Rainbow, kicking back in her seat. "There's nothing better than good ol' pie after a long day of playing and flying."

"Oh yes, it was lovely." Fluttershy downed the last bit of her slice. For such a little pony she had been the first one done.

"Seconds?" asked Granny Smith.

Fluttershy patted her tummy. "Thank you for offering Granny Smith but no thank you."

"Sure I'll take a second helping!" Rainbow said, still gobbling at the half a slice left on her plate. The pie's filling was smeared all over her mouth and somehow that little filly had gotten crumbs all up in her mane.

Granny took the chair adjacent to Rainbow, using a wet cloth to start cleaning her up. "Fine, fine. Just finish what's on your plate first then we'll see how you feel."

Big Mac cleared off the table of both his and Fluttershy's plate before exiting the room. A minute later he reemerged smiling and carrying atop his back an old but still agile snow white rabbit with a red apple shaped mark on its left shoulder.

"Gasp!" Fluttershy literally said, her eyes alight with curiosity. "And just who is this little guy?" She went right on over and gently rubbed her hoof atop his little bunny head.

He thought she might love an animal in the house and he was right.

"Oh, that's Angelo, he's Big Mac's pet." Granny answered for Big Mac. "We don't know how old he was when we got him, but he's getting up in age. Hee, hee, I know the feeling all to well but I guess he doesn't so much. He's got more spring in his step, no pun intended, than I do."

"Why hello there, Angelo. Aren't you a pretty rabbit." Fluttershy worked her way to scratching behind his ear and as soon as she did his back paw started to thump.

"Well, I'll be." said Granny. "You have a way with animals don't you missy? He usually only does that when Big Mac shows him some attention."

Rainbow perked up. "Yeah she does, it's Fluttershy's special talent. She got her Cutie Mark around the same time I did." The pie's gooey filling and crust now covered nearly the entirety of her face and part of her mane. Somehow the filling had twisted her mane up into a semi-mohawk. And once again, Granny Smith was there cleaning her up.

"He's just the sweetest thing." Fluttershy now was nuzzling Angelo with her muzzle and he just sat there happily soaking up all the attention like a soft, fuzzy sponge.

Seeing her as happy as she was filled him with joy. You could not paint a better smile on him. And Angelo hadn't been this chipper in a while. But, come morning both her and Rainbow would be gone, back to their lives in Cloudsdale. He had to face that fact sooner or later. But for now he could try and forget that. He was not a Pegusus pony so visiting her might be tricky, but maybe things would be different once he was a full-grown stallion. He could only wait and see.

"Alright," said Rainbow, zipping over and placing her plate in the sink. "Let's get this show on the road." She started performing loop de loops over the kitchen table. "So which amazing aerial trick do you wanna see me do first? I got tons!"

"I bet you do dearie but the show is gonna have to wait. No zipping about the house tonight." said Granny.

Dashie didn't look disappointed in the slightest. "Okay, I got cha'. So if we're not doing that, what are we gonna to do?"

"Um, I'm good here." Fluttershy said, picking up Angelo and collapsing comfortably into a comfy pile of laughter and cuddles.

"Riiight," Rainbow darted over to Big Mac. "So what do you want to do?"

She had him stumped.

With good timing yet again Granny waltzed about the room heading outside wearing a light green long-sleeved shirt with a snowpony design on the back. "We'll I dont' know about you youngins' but I'm going outside to enjoy the warmth of the fire and the beautiful stars."

"You got marshmallows?" asked Rainbow, her mouth on the verge of drooling.

Granny laughed. "You bet I do!"

Fluttershy loved this. She didn't know why but she felt about as comfortable in the Apple's home as she did in her own back in Cloudsdale. "I'll come too," she said. "And Angelo says to please not start without him."

Big Mcintosh didn't question it. Being outside under the stars roasting marshmallows with her sounded great and was probably a better idea than any he would have come up with. He trotted outside where the others were already waiting for him.

Fluttershy sat on the log to the left alongside Angelo. "You know, this is my first time camping."

Rainbow looked around. "I think you'd need to sleep in a tent for that but uh, I don't see any around."

Granny opened a pack of fresh marshmallows and plopped one in each of their laps. "Heh, well there would be one but our tent is with Applejack tonight."

"Who's Applejack?" asked both Rainbow and Fluttershy.

"She Big Mac's little sister, about your age." Granny pointed toward Ponyville. "And Applebloom, who's just a foal is over at Sweetie Belle's tonight. Big Mac and I had a lot to do today so we had them foalsit for us."

Rainbow didn't know who this Sweetie Belle was but she understood their situation. "Oh man, I didn't know you two were so busy today, if Flutteshy and I hadn't come-"

Granny smiled warmly. "Heh, don't fret none." She planted a marshmallow onto a stick and handed it to Dash. "Pearl, Magnum and I go way back. And besides, Big Mac and I finished most of it earlier than we thought. We had help today. Derpy something her name was, little filly but she has a big heart. Wanted to work for apple cinnamon muffins."

"Who's Pearl and Magnum?" whispered Fluttershy out of earshot of everypony. It was no surprise she had not heard of them, after all she wasn't a resident of Ponyville.

Big Mac's marshmallow caught fire as Rainbow laughed and laughed. He inhaled slowly and Fluttershy started to worry about it until in one strong blow, Big Mac had doused the flame and Rainbow's laughter.

Granny on the other hoof expertly rotated her marshmallow kabob like an old pro. "Yes siree, I think you gals would get along with Applejack just fine. If you fillies ever find yourself in Ponyville again, you're always welcome here, I think she'd love to meet you.

"Thanks, Granny." Rainbow and Fluttershy once again spoke in unison, nodding their heads.

"Eeyup." Of course he agreed. That was hope he would get to see her again.

Looking her way he noticed Fluttershy having difficulty avoiding catching her marshmallow on fire. So he watched her next one carefully before putting his hoof onto hers in order to pull it safely from the flames. Each blushed from the contact. She tried the same thing with his marshmallow, remembering how well his previous one had went. Unfortunately in trying to get it just right she ended up sending the both the marshmallow and stick into the fire. They both watched as the mallow got extra crispy with her being much more wide-eyed than him.

He laughed at the sight, placing a hoof on her shoulder. She laughed as well, giving him one of her marshmallows as a substitute.

The rest of the night passed rapidly. All getting to know one another just a little bit better with every word. All fun and laughter, till inevitably as the moon rose higher into the night sky and the time came for peaceful slumber. Angelo bunked with his new pal in AJ's room along with Miss Rainbow Dash. The two ponies plus one bunny slept soundly, drifting off to sweet dreams with the moon illuminating the entire room on a cloudless night.  
...

"Cock-a-doodle-doo! Rise and shine dearie!" came a voice.

Rainbow, awoke slightly, turning onto her side. "Fluttershy, did you say something." she murmered, her eyes still shut.

"No but Granny Smith did." came the reply.

Rainbow opened one eye to find both Fluttershy and Granny Smith on the right side of the bed staring down and her.

Rainbow kicked off the covers. "Aargh!"

"Oh no, did we frighten you?" Fluttershy reached out.

Granny Smith opened the window letting in the fresh morning air. "Might sorry for the scare. Just thought you'd like to know that your folks is here."

Dash shuffled out of bed wings barely a flutter. "Already? Seems like only a second ago it was nighttime."

"Well, Angelo is an early riser I guess..." Fluttershy offered her friend a glass of water which was graciously accepted. "So I got up with him and helped Granny make a breakfast, then we ate, did the dishes, baked muffins-"

Rainbow double-taked. "Woah! I slept through all that?"

Granny waved out of the window, presumably at her guests outside. "We'll I was gonna let you _both_ sleep in, on the count of you not being accustomed to our routine of gettin' up so early."

"I brought you an apple cinnamon muffin." Fluttershy pointed to the night stand against the bed where the treat lay.

"There woulda' been more waiting for you in the kitchen," began Granny. "but I suppose you'll be leaving now to go eat breakfast with your family."

"I see," Rainbow picked up the muffin, taking a bite out of it. "It tastes great Granny Smith...thank you." Rainbow wasn't good with goodbyes, most times she couldn't find the right words to express how she really felt inside. "Thanks for everything." she said, taking another bite. "So, where's Big Mac? I want to catch him before I go."

His hearty voice resonated throughout the house, possibly mentioning apple bucking. "Never mind, I'll find him." she said as she darted out.

Granny Smith laid a hoof on her. Throughout it all she had grown rather attached. "Y-You best be on your way as well, missy."

"I will, but first I want to say goodbye to Angelo." She turned to the bunny who had been with her nearly every second since seeing her. Most of the those seconds he spent riding atop her head. She kissed him gently. "Goodbye, Angelo."

Reluctantly she flew outside to where both their families waited. Big Mac was already there loading up a basket with two pies and half-a-dozen baked fresh this morning muffins he then gave to her father. She didn't like good byes. Even though she had just met him the day before, Big Mac was a loving friend she'd be leaving behind and who knew when they'd meet up again.

She trotted up to meet him. "Um, Big Mac." The words didn't come easy.

He didn't speak a word, his kind gaze simply met with hers.

"I-I wanted to say-" She breathed in deep trying to look at him. Tears began to well up around her beautiful blue-green eyes. "I just wanted to say that I'll m-"

He walked up and held her close in his embrace. She didn't have to say any more, he understood as he felt the same.

"Eeyup."

She giggled at the familar phrase. "Eeyup." she mimicked, a smile coming to her. "I hope I get to see you again someday."

The two members of the Apple Family watched and waved, grinning all the while as their guests flew off. No matter if they grew closer or farther apart and even if he never saw her ever again, he would _never_ forget her.

Today he had made a new friend...

 **AN: Thank you for reading!** So, was it good or bad? I'd like to know how you enjoyed it. (or why you disliked it).  
And Yes, the animals did follow them into town to talk with their parents. =) And Applebloom did get to sleep, though later than she should have.


End file.
